


Not a storybook Christmas

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: My contribution to the Supergirl Secret Santa.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 6
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	Not a storybook Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_lesbian_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_lesbian_girl/gifts).



It would be wonderful if this was a story where there was sugar and spice and everything nice. I mean, it _is_ Christmas after all.

However, this was Christmas 2020 and even the best laid plans had been thwarted many times over.

This Christmas was supposed to be Kara and Lena’s first Christmas together as a couple, hosting the whole family including visitors from Mars, Midvale, and Argo. There were precautions taken by all involved including plans made for 14-day quarantines and Lena had invented a device months ago that disinfected hard and soft items alike meaning presents could be exchanged easily. They had done everything they could to make sure that COVID-19 was not going to ruin their first Christmas.

What they had not anticipated was a solar flare heading for Earth that would not only ground flights but also spaceships. Lena was heartbroken because she had intended to make this year a Christmas event for the history books.

The fact that Kara’s family and friends were unable to come to their home had Lena heartbroken for a second reason - she had grand plans to propose to Kara on Christmas morning with a ring hidden in an ornament (lead lined of course) in their ten-foot tree that Supergirl had to fly up to the penthouse given that it did not fit in the elevator.

As a result of the news of the solar flare and the resulting cancellation of the party Lena had been slowly converting into a grinch over the past weeks. She buried herself in her work - anything Kara tried to do to raise Lena’s spirits was met with a brush off of one form or another.

Kara had taken to giving Lena little surprises over the course of her days whether it was something as simple as a hot coffee when she knew Lena would be at her low point in the afternoon or something more involved such as a fully European breakfast in the morning with each element of the breakfast coming from a different country. Regardless this was met with nary more than a grumble from the brunette who seemed fully ensconced in her Christmas funk. Kara’s most recent attempt to cheer Lena up was met with a sharp look and Lena making Kara promise not to bring her any further surprises until well after Christmas had passed.

Kara wasn’t able to come up with any ways to bring Lena around and instead decided to follow Lena’s wishes to leave her be until Boxing Day (at the latest).

Now, that could be the end of the story, but we all know that Kara will never let things just be when it means that doing so means that Lena is miserable. The personification of a ray of sunshine/golden retriever couldn’t let her girlfriend down, especially when she had done so much to make her Christmas special.

Lena’s penthouse had gone from its sterile and barely lived-in look to a Christmas village with nutcrackers and snowmen interspersed amongst garlands, tinsel and fake snow. However, the real showstopper was the tree - Kara never thought that decorating a tree with someone who was so detail oriented could be as much fun as was.

There were thousands of lights in the tree, all of which had been meticulously placed in accordance with Lena’s directions, but Kara had had her own fun - in return for agreeing to make sure the lights were just perfect she had extracted a promise that she could place the tinsel and ornaments on the tree in whatever order she wanted without any interference from Lena. To date, Kara had only suspicions of one ornament _maybe_ being moved, but that could just as easily be Alex messing with her on one of their visits to the penthouse. There were also a few lead-lined ornaments that had been added. Kara hadn’t had a chance to ask Lena about them quite yet,

Looking around Kara could not believe that all of the work they had put into the decorations and planning was going to go to waste.

Putting her hands on her hips, subconsciously (yeah, right) taking her Supergirl pose, Kara vowed to do whatever it would take to make Lena’s Christmas dreams come true.


End file.
